


Eggsy's Perspective

by EverybodyLovesEggsy



Series: Love is a Process [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendship, First Meeting, Harry Hart Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/pseuds/EverybodyLovesEggsy
Summary: Eggsy's Perspective of becoming a Kingsman as well as his impression of and meeting Percival.





	Eggsy's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this fic! Sorry for the long wait! I got a bit of writer's block for a bit and then I got busy so I pushed it off. But I'm back! Hopefully the next work will not take me nearly as long. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

So the thing is that Eggsy thought Harry was like every other posh wanker he had expected when he first met the man. He was surprised that Harry knew his father, of course – and actually made Eggsy doubt his judgement because he couldn’t imagine his father being friends with a wanker with a silver spoon up their arse – but when Harry said that his da would have been disappointed in him, Eggsy thought that pretty much confirmed it. But then Harry gave Dean’s boys a beat down for implying that Eggsy was a rent boy. So Eggsy hoped that maybe he was wrong about the posh man who was obviously not a real tailor.

And when Harry told him that he saw potential in Eggsy and offered him the opportunity to try for the Lancelot position, Eggsy was happy to be proven wrong.

But when Eggsy was told about Kingsman, he figured that the organization was full of posh wankers like the ones that Eggsy had thought Harry was. He wasn’t proven wrong that time.

What he was surprised about, however, was the organization’s acceptance of a Scot as the trainer for new agents. For an organization apparently full of stuffy, white, rich men from England, Eggsy found that pretty progressive of them. Even if Eggsy was seventy-five percent sure that Merlin was just as posh as the rest of them. Although that could just be because Eggsy found the man intimidating as fuck and had trouble picturing him being any less posh then the rest of them. But hey, Eggsy had been proven wrong about Harry, so maybe he was wrong about Merlin too.

However, it still left Eggsy with the question of why Harry felt the need to propose a chav from the estates. Not that Eggsy thought he was any less than any of the wankers he was surrounded by. Besides Roxy, of course. Eggsy could tell she was going to be a great mate, no matter how this all turned out.

But whatever Harry’s reasonings, Eggsy knew that he had just as much a shot as any of them. They just didn’t know it yet because they underestimated him. Eggsy couldn’t wait to prove them all wrong – especially Charlie and whatever arseholes Harry was getting backlash from for proposing him.

********

Throughout training, all of them met a few of the agents in order to learn specific skills from them. For example, Tristan taught them infiltration and escaping things like handcuffs (not that Eggsy needed that training which Charlie, the fucker, decided to use to try and bait him) while Caradoc taught some of the subtleties that diplomatic missions would need.

Most of those agents confirmed Eggsy’s theory that Kingsman was an organization of sneer-down-the-nose posh wankers. All but Harry, Merlin, and Percival, from what he could tell.

Because like Harry and Merlin, Percival didn’t seem to care about Eggsy’s past – which Eggsy was grateful for, especially considering that Percival was their combat instructor – so, Eggsy figured Percival was a decent sort. Even if he was a bit of a scary fucker with his quiet intimidation thing.

Then Eggsy didn’t shoot the dog, Harry died, and he, Roxy, and Merlin stopped V-Day. Due to the last two, the table voted on whether or not saving the world made up for failing the dog test and all but one (Roxy’s) of the votes in his favor was shocking. However, it was only Percival’s vote that Eggsy found _intriguing_ , because Eggsy couldn’t help but wonder if the man voted for him because Roxy trusts him, or if there was some other reason. He’d have to ask sometime. Either way, Eggsy was instated as Galahad and post-V-Day clean up began.

********

Eggsy didn’t ask because it wasn’t for another month, did he officially meet Percival. The reason behind said meeting was one Harry Hart.

One of the first things that Merlin did during V-Day clean up was sending someone to retrieve Harry’s body from Kentucky. It was then that Harry was found in a coma in a hospital near the church that Harry had been shot in front of. A week later, Harry was awake, mostly healed (besides a missing eye and a tremor in his right hand), and ready for transport back to HQ.

Eggsy was lucky enough to join Merlin on the landing pad for Harry’s arrival and so was able to see the look (of horror) on Harry’s face when Merlin informed Harry that he was going to be the new Arthur. Priceless.

It wasn’t for another week after that, after Harry was (sort of but not really) settled into his role of Arthur, did Harry insist on making sure him and Roxy were acquainted with the few non-prejudice people who sat at the table (although Merlin didn’t technically sit at the table, but they all knew that was a load of bollocks because Kingsman would burn without him). So, Harry asked them – Merlin, Percival, Roxy and himself – all over for dinner. Eggsy couldn’t help but think that the dinner was an excuse for the fact that Harry probably wanted to see his friends of a few decades (and Eggsy, hopefully) after such a close call to death, but Eggsy wasn’t about to call him out on it.

When the day came, Roxy and Eggsy decided to show up at Harry’s together since they were the ‘new comers’. They shared a cab from the shop to Harry’s, enjoying each other’s company. They had been texting and calling each other when they could, but hadn’t had a chance to catch up face to face due to V-Day clean up.

“I can’t believe you haven’t met him yet.”

Eggsy snorted, “It’s not like you’ve met Harry outside of a professional setting yet.”

“But Harry was _dead_. When was I supposed to have met him? Percival has been here this entire time.”

“Yeah well, it’s not like we’ve had much time for socializin’ up until now, have we?”

Roxy sighed, “That’s true.”

“Why do you want us to meet so bad anyways?”

“I just think the two of you are going to get along really well.”

Eggsy raised his eyebrow at her, not really convinced that was the whole reason. Roxy rolled her eyes at him slightly in response but continued.

“And he’s my uncle.”

“What?” Eggsy looked at her in shock. He knew the two were close, but so were he and Harry so Eggsy didn’t really think much of it.

Roxy shrugged before getting out of the car now that it had stopped. Eggsy followed suit, still trying to process the fact that the mostly silent man who taught them to fight was related to Roxy. They reached the front door, but before either of them knocked, Roxy turned to him.

“Don’t be weird about it.”

“I’m not.”

Roxy narrowed her eyes at him.

Eggsy raised his hands in surrender, “I’m not! It’s just unexpected is all.”

Roxy scrutinized him a second longer before turning and knocking on the door in front of them.

“But seriously, Rox, I can’t believe he is your uncle and I haven’t met him.”

Roxy rolled her eyes exasperated and Eggsy laughed. He couldn’t help but hope that he and Percival get along as much as Roxy thinks they will, now that he knows the man is important to Roxy.

It was then that Harry opened the door, “Eggsy, Lancelot. Good to see you both.”

“Hey, Harry”, Eggsy said with a grin.

“It’s good to see you too, sir”, Roxy said politely. Eggsy had to restrain an eye roll.

“Please, just Harry is fine.”

“Only if you call me Roxy.”

Harry smiled and let the two of them in. As soon as the two of them had taken off their coats and hung them up, Harry led them to the kitchen, where Percival was sitting.

“Now, I do believe the two of you have yet to officially be introduced. Eggsy, Percival. Percival, Eggsy.”

They shook hands, and Eggsy said, “Nice to meet you, bruv.”

“Likewise.”

Before Eggsy could reply, the sound of the door opening and closing could be heard and Merlin walked in.

“Honestly, Merlin. You’re nearly as bad as Eggsy at knocking.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Bugger off. I have a key and you don’t knock when you come to mine either.”

At the same time as Merlin spoke, Eggsy protested, “Oi! I’m not that bad.”

Both Merlin and Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Knocked when I got here, didn’t I?”

“Technically, I knocked”, Roxy told said with smirk on her face.

Eggsy glared at her, “Ain’t you supposed to be on my side?”

Roxy just laughed.

“I do believe you’re not any better at knocking when you come to mine, Roxy”, Percival spoke up. Roxy blushed and Percival turned to Merlin and Harry, “Both of you are just as rubbish at knocking anywhere that is not at HQ.”

Eggsy laughed when Merlin rolled his eyes again and Harry just ignored the comment. He smiled at Percival who was smirking at his friends and niece. The man turned to look at Eggsy with a small answering smile of his own. Eggsy figured that he and Percival would have no trouble getting along.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Percival isn't actually in this a whole lot, and I didn't go further into Eggsy and Percival interactions yet, but this fic is very much a lead up to more Percival and Eggsy experiences. I kind of liked leaving a bit of suspense on how the two interact and promise that there will be more. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
